


Russian Roulette

by ohjenniekim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, jealous!lisa, jenrene besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjenniekim/pseuds/ohjenniekim
Summary: Jennie loves Lisa more than anything, and Irene is just her best friend, so she doesn't understand why Lisa needs to be jealous.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 84





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. title has nothing to do with russian roulette, I just really like it

Jennie never expected to found the love of her life at a pretty young age. Really, she wasn't expecting it. All she wanted to do was sing and live her dreams. So when she auditioned to be an idol and they put her into a girl group, she really didn't expect to find a girl that she would fall head over heels for—a lame, dorky one at that. Seriously. Out of all the girls in the world, Jennie Kim just had to fall for Lisa Manoban. Not that she was complaining; loving Lisa was the best thing that ever happened to her. Heck, being in the world's biggest girl group is nothing compared to being in the arms of the world's most beautiful girl—well, according to Jennie (because Jisoo always rolled her eyes at this and said, "Jennie, quit being a sap.").

> _Lisa is still stunning as always. Her brown eyes seem to be of a brighter shade today, they glisten in happiness and it suits her very much._

"Stop writing love notes." Jisoo commented as she peered at what Jennie was writing.

Jennie just gave her a look of annoyance, "Stop looking at my shit and mind your own business." Jisoo's eyebrow quirked up in response, amused. "And this isn't a love note, it's my journal."

Jisoo chuckled, "Why are you getting so defensive, Jendeuk?"

> _Jisoo is an annoying ass and won't let me write my thoughts down in peace._

Jennie wrote and showed it to Jisoo, to which she cooed and put her hands to her chest, acting flattered. "I love you too, Jen. Now, being the good friend that I am, I will leave you to 'write your thoughts down in peace', which is basically just a code for 'rambling over how amazing Lisa is'," Jisoo said in a mocking and playful tone. "Which is great! I like seeing you be a lovesick puppy, _'it suits you very much_ '." Jisoo winked and left. "Later, loser." Jennie shook her head and pretended to be annoyed, but she couldn't and laughed anyways.

> _Lisa is still stunning as always. Her brown eyes seem to be of a brighter shade today, they glisten in happiness and it suits her very much. The smile she's wearing radiates her heavenly presence perfectly, along with the sound of her laughter that echoes to my eardrum and I'm sure I've never heard a tune so beautiful. Her cheekbones down to her jawline, sculpted faultlessly, leaving me to wonder if she had been the daughter of Aphrodite herself, and to wonder... if I am worthy of even glancing in her direction. The effortlessness of her existence always leaves me enamored._

Jennie put her pen down as Lisa was done talking to Chaeyoung and was walking towards her. "Hey, you." Lisa softly said, taking a seat next to Jennie, the one Jisoo had previously occupied. "What are you doing?"

Jennie closed her journal shut and offered a cheeky grin, "Nothing. Hi, babe."

Lisa rolled her eyes, but smiled at her. Jennie rarely shared her writing in her journal with anyone. Lisa leaned over and went to kiss her, to which Jennie happily reciprocated. They continue to stare lovingly at each other, all the while smiling and giggling like lovesick fools.

It wasn't until a loud voice broke them apart, etching a frown on Lisa's face and a smile on Jennie's.

"JENNIEEE!!!"

"Oh my God! Irene?" Jennie stood up, leaving Lisa on her seat with her frown to grew. "I thought you were kidding when you said you'd go to Europe to see me on my birthday!"

"Shut up, Jennie. You know I wouldn't miss your twenty-fifth birthday for the world." Lisa rolled her eyes and faked a gag; nobody saw it though.

"Ugh, I love you and I missed you so much." Jennie replied, embracing Irene in a long hug.

Lisa cleared her throat, causing the two girls to look at her, her previously envious face now replaced with what seems to be a smile.

"Oh hey, Lis! How are you?" Irene then bent down to give Lisa a hug.

"I'm great, thanks." Lisa gave a tightlipped smile. "You?"

Irene spread her arms in the air and inhaled deeply. "I feel so good." She grinned in both Jennie and Lisa's direction. "Excited for Jennie's birthday!" Irene nudged Jennie and they were both giggling.

Lisa gave a nervous laugh, "Why exactly are you excited and why are the both of you acting like you're crazy?" Lisa asked, with a confused expression.

Jennie let out a content sigh and giggled again before replying, "It's this thing between Irene and I."

"Yeah," Irene interjected. "So a few years ago, I completely forgot it was her birthday and therefore also forgot to buy her a present, and I felt really bad, so I asked her what I could do to make it up to her, and Jennie said that I just had to give her twenty-five different kind of presents on her twenty-fifth birthday—you know, because being twenty-five is like halfway through to fifty and that should be a big deal. And now, she's turning twenty-five! And I have all my twenty-five gifts."

Jennie burst out into laughter, and gave Irene a side hug. "That's stupid, you're stupid. I was literally joking, but I appreciate it."

Lisa's eyes widen a bit, "Twenty-five gifts? That's a lot."

Irene shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yeah, well, she deserves it, she's amazing."

Jennie gave a flattered smile. "Shut up, you're amazing."

Lisa was about to say something else, but decided against it. Irene's her girlfriend's best friend. It was fine, nothing to be worried about.

But when Irene dragged Jennie out the dressing room, without so much as a 'goodbye', was when Lisa swore she had steam coming out of her ears.

-

"Are you sure Irene isn't your ex-girlfriend?"

It was midnight and Lisa and Jennie were on their shared bed in the current hotel they were staying at, having meaningful and meaningless conversations, admiring each other's faces, and just enjoying the company of one another. Lisa was playing with Jennie's fingers when she asked her this, and the look Jennie gave her, halted her movements.

Jennie simply looked amused and laughed like Lisa had just said the funniest thing in the world. "Lis... What?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and puffed. "I'm serious, Jennie."

"So was I when I said you were my first everything." Jennie stroked the hair that was falling all over Lisa's face with the other hand that wasn't being hold. "My first girlfriend, my first love, my first kiss, my first date, my first... _time_." Jennie smirked at that last one, which made Lisa playfully shove her.

"Shut up."

"What, Lisa? Are you getting all hot and bothered thinking about—" Jennie playfully joked, but was interrupted.

"Jennie!" Lisa laughed.

Jennie joined in on Lisa's laughing fest and stared at her adoringly. "I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too." Lisa smiled and sighed, rolling her eyes. Just when Jennie thought the topic was dropped, Lisa continued, "But are you sure Irene's not in love with you or something? Because, seriously—"

Jennie shut Lisa up by bringing their lips together. She then gave Lisa a peck on the cheeks, then to her nose, to her forehead, until Lisa was a giggling mess—the sound of someone who was so in love.

"Lis, can we not talk about Irene tonight? We always end up having a conversation about her whenever she's around."

"That's because she's in love with you and I see it."

Jennie rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed, but a smile is still gracing her lips. "Lis..."

"I'm serious, Jennie. She gets all heart-eyes whenever she sees you, and yeah, you probably don't notice it, because you're the most oblivious person in the world—I mean, I was very much in love with you ever since we first met and I wasn't subtle about it either, but you didn't realize that. It took us years of friendship, occasional fighting, kissing, and months of not talking, to be where we are now. All because you didn't realize I was in love with you and not just playing with your heart." Lisa rolled her eyes, but smiled at the memories.

"Hey!" Jennie lifted her hands up in surrender, laughing. "In my defense, you should've said that you are in love with me, explicitly, babe. I'm not a mind reader."

"Whatever, Jennie, we're steering off the topic."

Jennie laughed because Lisa was being very serious about the whole Irene debacle. "She's not in love with me, Lis. I promise."

-

"Fuck, Chaeyoung. I think Irene is in love with my girlfriend."

"Lisa, what?"

Lisa looked over to where her girlfriend stood, laughing about God knows what with the one person Lisa disliked at the moment. "Look at that! God, she's trying to steal Jennie away from me."

"Yeah, you're crazy and you need to calm down." Chaeyoung gave Lisa a weird look and continued to play with her phone.

"I can't do this, Rosie."

"Do what?" Chaeyoung tore her eyes away from her phone and turned to Lisa, waiting for her to elaborate further.

"I'm gonna confront Irene."

"About?"

Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes, "Weren't you listening? I'll ask her if she's in love with my girlfriend or not, then we'll see from there."

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at this, not sure if it would be a good plan. "Okay, say she is in love with your little girlfriend. Then what will you do?" Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows challengingly.

Lisa, in turn, furrowed her eyebrows; it didn't actually occur to her that that would be a possibility. "I don't know... I mean, Jennie was so sure that Irene isn't in love with her, but..."

"Although that didn't answer my question, see?" Chaeyoung gave Lisa's shoulder a light shove. "Jennie don't think so; I don't think so. Give it up, Lis, it's just you and your jealousy."

Lisa threw her hands up in the air, exasperated, "I am not jealous! Chaeng, Jennie is blind, she's so oblivious, of course she won't notice. And they're like best friends, so that possibility probably didn't cross her mind."

"Exactly. They're friends. Lis, just stay calm, okay? There's nothing to worry about—"

Chaeyoung didn't get to finish her sentence, as Lisa heatedly interrupted her. "You have to see it from an outsider's point of view, Rosie. Like I said, they're best friends, so obviously, Jennie wouldn't suspect anything. But, me, as an outsider, I see it. She's in love with her."

Chaeyoung gave a confused look and laughed, "The fuck, Lis? I seriously did not get a word you said."

Lisa, ignoring Chaeyoung's comments, stood up, determined to do something about the situation ASAP. "Chaeyoung, you distract my girlfriend while I talk to Irene." Before Chaeyoung got a chance to reply, Lisa was already walking towards where Jennie and Irene stood. Chaeyoung widened her eyes when she realized what was happening and tried to caught up with Lisa before it was too late.

It was too late.

"Lisa! Hi, baby." Jennie gave Lisa a kiss on the cheek, as Lisa reached Jennie's side.

"Hi, Jen." Lisa smiled, but a second later turned to Chaeyoung, mouthed, _'Cheek! She kissed me on the cheek!'_ and shook her head, to which Chaeyoung tilted her head to the side, not understanding what Lisa just mouthed, because that was a fact Lisa should had known: Chaeyoung was the worst at lip reading.

Jennie, noticing Lisa's weird behavior, nudged her with her shoulder, "Hey, you okay?" Even Irene gave her a weird and questioning, yet amused look.

"Just peachy!" Lisa gave them all a tightlipped smile, "Uhm, I need to borrow Irene for a second." Both Irene and Jennie gave her a questioning look, until Lisa elaborated further, "Nothing important, really. I just need to get something off my chest." Lisa nervously laughed.

"Oookay." Jennie replied, still giving her a questioning look. "Rosie, let's go... get some apples. Or something." She trailed off, while dragging Chaeyoung away from where they stood.

Once Jennie and Chaeyoung were out of earshot, Irene spoke first, "Hi, Lisa. Is everything alright?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Uhm," Irene, wasn't aware that it was a rhetorical question, answered anyway. "I think it's because you're acting weirdly? I don't know really..."

Ignoring Irene's answer, Lisa continued, "Okay, I need to ask you something."

Irene quirked her eyebrow at this, "Fire away then."

"Are you in love with Jennie?" Lisa asked bluntly and very seriously.

Irene answered with a laugh, which made Lisa adopt a frown on her face. "Irene, I'm being serious."

"Do you really think so?" Was Irene's reply, still with laughter bubbling up her throat. And when Irene saw how serious Lisa looked, she became serious too. "Well, I guess if you want the truth... Yeah."

It took a second (maybe a minute) for it to register in Lisa's brain, and when she realized what Irene said, her eyes widen, her mouth agape. "What?!"

Irene shrugged, "Hey, you asked, I answered."

Lisa, with her mouth still open, stayed speechless. She didn't expect for Irene to actually admit it.

"Lis, you okay?" Irene went to touch her shoulders, to which Lisa shrugged it off. "Look, I told Jennie already, so how about we talk about this, the three of us?"

Lisa stood, her eyes widening even further. She wasn't expecting this outcome at all. "Wait... You... I mean, you—wait, what?" Lisa was so flabbergasted that she couldn't even formulate a proper sentence.

Irene patted Lisa's shoulder and waved to Jennie, who was at the other side of the room. Lisa was staring blankly at Irene, still not actually registering what was happening, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and an all-too-familiar scent.

"Lisa?"

Lisa turned to Jennie and when it clicked in Lisa's brain, she took a step back, pointing her fingers at Jennie. "See! I told you so, Jennie. You didn't believe me." Lisa wasn't mad, she gave Jennie a smug smile, due to the fact that she was right and she got to rub it in Jennie's face.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Jennie chuckled, amused. "Now what?"

When it occurred to Lisa what Jennie said, she stayed silent. Irene however, raised her hand and spoke up, "Look, I have an idea." Lisa, who is getting more confused by the second, turned to her and was about to speak when Irene cut her off, "Why don't, we form a polygamous relationship?" Irene grinned.

Lisa stared at her and (actually) shouted, "Excuse me?!"

Jennie, on the other hand, put her hand on her chin, gesturing that she was thinking about it. Lisa smacked Jennie's hand off her chin (lightly), and glared at her, "What are you doing, Jen?"

"I'm thinking about it, Lis."

Irene grinned and pointed a finger at her, "Damn right, Jennie."

Lisa shoved Jennie and continued to glare at her. "What is your problem?"

"Lis," Jennie said seriously. "Think about it. It'd be so good. I love you, you know that, but this would be interesting, don't you think?"

"What?" Lisa couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. "Wait, what?"

Irene smiled sweetly at Lisa, then wrap her arms around Lisa's shoulders, "I may only be in love with Jennie at the moment, but if we do this, don't worry, I'll be in love with you too."

Jennie grinned at this and stood beside Lisa, making Lisa squished in between her and Irene. "Nice. I love my girls."

Lisa stepped out of the embrace and glared at them both, "What the actual fuck? This is crazy. You're insane, or I'm going insane. I don't know. God, this is the weirdest day of my life."

Jennie laughed softly, "Lisa."

Lisa, still freaked out by the whole ordeal, looked at Jennie and said seriously, "Jennie, stop it or I'm breaking up with you."

Jennie widened her eyes at this and took a step towards Lisa, "Whoa!" She then laughed, "Lisa, Irene and I were only joking, I swear, please don't break up with me."

Irene, not wanting to be the cause of any trouble between the couple, interjected, "Yeah, honestly, Lisa, I'm not in love with your girlfriend or anything, I swear. Jennie told me you were going insane with the theory of me being in love with her, and she told me to play a prank on you."

Lisa, actually relieved that they weren't actually serious, was stubborn, so she continued to keep her act up; she wasn't letting them go so easily anyway, this was so stupid (and Lisa was kind of pissed she almost fell for it). "What the fuck? Do you think this is funny, Jennie?"

Jennie noticed how serious Lisa looked and kept her mouth shut, she knew when Lisa was about to be mad at her.

"You know how insecure I get about things, and you decided to just make fun of it all? You're mocking me. I can't believe this. Screw you." With that Lisa stormed out of the room, leaving Jennie, who looked like she was about to cry, not knowing that Lisa was just pranking her back.

-

"Lisa." Jennie stood at the edge of their bed, facing Lisa who was laying down, facing the ceiling. She took a deep breath and started to speak, "Lis, I'm really, really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought it was harmless. But it wasn't, and I was so insensitive, I didn't take your feelings into consideration, it was stupid. I'm stupid, I'm so sorry. I never intended to make you feel like shit. I love you a lot, okay? I don't want you to think that I think your insecurities are dumb, because they're not, they're valid, okay, and I should have—"

Jennie was cut off when Lisa sat up and grinned. Grinning. Lisa was grinning and Jennie was confused. But Jennie shook her head and continued with her rambling apology. "Look, Lis, please don't break up with me, okay? I learned from my mistakes and I promise I'll be a better girlfr—"

This time, Jennie became even more confused when Lisa started to laugh softly and stood up to stand in front of Jennie, crossing her arms and giving her a huge smile. "Jennie, you're so cute." What?

"Lisa," Jennie went to take Lisa's hand in hers, but stops midair, silently asking permission to hold it; to which Lisa just grabs both of Jennie's hand instead and started to mindlessly play with them. "I don't understand, why are you smiling at me like this? Aren't you mad at me?"

Lisa chuckled and gave Jennie a cheeky smile, "Of course not, dummy. It was all fun and games; why would I be mad?"

"But—"

"I was playing with you, babe."

As realization dawned on Jennie, she pouted. "That was mean, Lisa. I thought you were really mad at me, I cried a bit."

Lisa cooed and placed her hands on Jennie's cheeks, "Aww, baby. I'm sorry. I had to get you back. I thought you and Irene were being serious." Lisa didn't get a reply, instead Jennie jutted out her lips even further. "Jen, stop pouting, you're making me want to kiss you."

It was then Jennie's turn to offer a cheeky smile. She inched her face closer to Lisa's and whispered, "Then what are you waiting for?" However, she then turned serious and spoke again, "But really, I'm sorry for everything that happened today, in case you were actually mad at me, I just want you to kno—"

Lisa rolled her eyes endearingly and placed her hand over Jennie's mouth. "Jen, stop apologizing and kiss me already."

Jennie complied and kissed her. Jennie kissed Lisa with all the love she felt towards her, she kissed her in hopes Lisa would know how damn lucky Jennie felt for getting the chance to fell in love with someone as beautiful as Lisa. And Lisa's favorite, Jennie kissed her with her laughter into Lisa's mouth—and whenever Jennie laughed, Lisa would always laugh along—and so they both went to lay down on their bed only to stare lovingly at each other and just laugh—nothing was funny; they were both just really happy.

-

"So, Jen, about that threesome with Irene..."

_"Lisa!"_


End file.
